The Doctor's adventures in hogwarts
by T.H.M. Star Shine
Summary: A series of seven books where 11 ended up in in a different dimension. He becomes the new astronomy teacher and goes with Harry on his adventures (actually he just follows them without their permission finding his own genius way around obstacle) This book is the scorcerer's stone. Enjoy.
1. The Dursley's meet the traveller

**Sorry if this doesn't end up being what you would expect I'm still in the process of figuring this website.**

The 11th Doctor was alone by the TARDIS console. He was sitting there reading a book when the TARDIS gave a very nasty lurch. The Doctor fell down on the TARDIS floor. When he had finally gotten to his feet the TARDIS wasn't making a sound. It was dark. The TARDIS was dead. The Doctor knew exactly what that meant. He ran down to the stairs. He groaned when he saw that the TARDIS to be totally repowered would take seven years. just how far away from his own universe was this universe. He blew on the crystal sacrificing ten years of his remaining life. He decided he might as well try to enjoy being stuck in another dimension so he ran to the TARDIS doors and slowly opened them.

Harry had been put in his cupboard when the dursley's had heard the strange wheezing sound from outside. He wanted to know what was out there but he was stuck they had locked him in. It was always like this. Every Time someone knew was in town he tucked away from sight by his horrible relatives. He wanted to change it but he couldn't.

 **(Just a quick thing to show how Harry's doing)**

The Doctor stepped out finding himself in four privet drive. "What?" The Doctor said to himself. One of his favorite books was now standing right in front of him.

He walked over to the house that was unmistakably owned by the Dursley's. He knocked at the door hearing a voice. "I wanna see who's out there." He heard the voice of a kid no older than ten say. "Quiet I have to answer the door and not one sound." A gruff voice answer. The man answered the door. He then saw the Doctor standing there. "Who are you." The Doctor knowing exactly who Vernon Dursley was with his large mustache, watery blue eyes and complete lack of neck, pulled out his psychic paper. "I'm the Doctor chairman of a large movie company and I'll get straight the the point I need drills and I have a lot of money now may I come in?" The Doctor asked.

Vernon looked at the Doctor. Although he let the Doctor in with a smile on his face to make a good impression the Doctor could easily guess what he's thinking. _He obviously thinks that I'm just a weirdo with alot of money. Once he gets that large order he'll try to get me out quick as possible both because I'm weird and to hide Harry from me._ The Doctor thought to himself. "I would like to meet the rest of the family." He smiled when he saw the Dursley frown. "I'm afraid the others are out shopping." Vernon lied. "No they aren't I hear voices upstairs." The Doctor replied still smiling. He was laughing on the inside at Vernon's look of horror. "Anyway might I be shown to your living room? I need a place to rest my feet." The Doctor requested. Vernon nodded and took him too the living room. A few minutes later the Doctor was sitting on sofa looking at Petunia Dudley, and Vernon. The Doctor frowned a little though he wasn't surprised. "Sorry but I thought I said the whole of your family." The Doctor lectured. "This is the whole of my family." Vernon lied. "Really? Then what about the one in the cupboard under those stairs." The Doctor argued in a calm voice. He smiled when he saw the Dursley's grow pink around the ears. "There's no one under the cupboard sir." Vernon fibbed. "I'm clever I know you lying." The Doctor told them. "So, lets see what we got." The Doctor said pulling his sonic screwdriver and strided over to the small room under the stairs. "Hello, are you in there Mr. Potter?" The Doctor asked. "Yeah I'm here sir." Harry answered politely. "Yes good now I'm unlocking the door." THe Doctor stated. He realized he didn't need the sonic so he just put it away. After unlocking the Door he went to shake Harry's hand but Vernon had grabbed him and pulled him away his face purple with rage.

"LOOK HERE WHOEVER YOU ARE THIS CHILD IS IN OUR POSSESSION YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO HIM! I DON'T HOW YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM BUT YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE ABOUT HIM OR ELSE!" Vernon spat. The Doctor didn't even flinch he was expecting this reaction from Vernon. Sure Harry wasn't exactly a secret but the Dursley's didn't want the Doctor talking about him in other towns where no one knew Harry Potter. "Look here Vernon I know you're scared other people will learn about him." The Doctor acknowledged his voice calm. "But, I can't let the fact that you've just given him the minimum amount of what is required to take care of him and then expect him to do your work go without notice." The Doctor added. "HOW DARE Y-" Vernon began but the Doctor just continued. "So for the next while I will live in your house I know you have a room for guests. Oh, I should probably mention that if you try to get me out there are over ten different kinds of jobs that specialize in child abuse." Then the Doctor held his hand out to Harry who took. When the Dursley's finally stormed of he looked at Harry. "Hello Harry I'm the Doctor, and guess what." "What?" Harry asked. "You just made a new friend." The Doctor said. "Who's that." Harry asked excitedly. "Me." The Doctor answered.

 **Should I keep going say if I should in the review section. Also don't be shy tell me what you actually think.**


	2. The Zoo

**Sorry this one took longer than intended. I meant for it to be quick but you can't rush genius. If you can call this genius. Is it genius? Idunno. Any way. ON WITH THE STORY!**

The Doctor woke up to a knock at his door on his first day. "Hello sir... may I come in?" He heard Harry ask The Doctor looked at his watch. "Shouldn't you be at school?" "No sir its Saturday." Harry answered. The Doctor slapped his head. He checked the Date it was also Dudley's birthday. "Sure come on in." The Doctor cheerfully said. The door opened and Harry came in with two plates of eggs and bacon. "Oh... is your doting old aunt making you cook." The Doctor said. "Looks tasty if it makes feel better about cooking" The Doctor assured. Harry laughed and handed a plate to the Doctor. "So guess what?" Harry asked his voice sounding unusually happy. "What?" The Doctor asked knowing what Harry was going to say. "We're going to the Zoo." Harry said gleefully. "That's great gotta love the Zoo except once half the animals were actually Zygons." The Doctor said sniffing. He saw Harry looking utterly perplexed. "What?" Harry asked in a curious voice. "Doesn't matter." The Doctor said.

Ten minutes later they were all in the back of the Dursley's car. It was tight fit but Luckily the Doctor had agreed to sit in the middle with Harry on his lap. This was especially fortunate for Harry because when Dudley Peirse started taking turns flicking Harry's ears the Doctor had put a stop to it. "Really? A long car drive to the Zoo and that's how you spend your time flicking someone's ears?" That's all he said and somehow got them both to stop. When Harry asked how the Doctor just said. "It's a secret." About one half hour later they had arrived at the Zoo. When getting their tickets they went to an ice cream stand where the Dursleys told Harry to stay back because he didn't deserve ice cream, but they just didn't want to pay for him. The Doctor however had recently got a job at a mall near by to help pass the time, so he went up and bought himself and Harry two large chocolate ice cream cones. They had a whale of a time looking at animals, talking to each other, and (the personal favorite of both of them) comparing the uglier stupider animals to Dudley.

Eventually, Dudley and Piers who were getting bored of the animals started on Harry. But, (to Harry's great relief) the Doctor stared the two of them down and they ultimately back off. At lunch time Dudley and Piers who were really getting bored were looking at bothe Harry and the Doctor. The Doctor assuming that he wouldn't be able to keep staring them down. They eventually got to the reptile house where the Doctor knew that Harry's show of magic was fixed. However that didn't mean he couldn't be there when it happened. Dudley was staring at a giant sleeping python. "Make it move!" Dudley ordered. Vernon tapped the glass but the python didn't even seem to care. Dudley was getting impatient. He banged on the glass hard and (getting stares from other people) shouted, at the top of his voice. "MOVE IT!" "That's not gonna work mate snake are don't usually wake up for anything." The Doctor informed smartly. Dudley kicked the Doctor's knee. "Ow! What was that for?" The Doctor yelled. "For making it so that the damn snake won't move!" Dudley shouted. "Oi don't blame me it's not my fault." The Doctor said. "Also watch your tongue!" The Doctor said. Vernon started on him. "Don't tell my son what you bastard." Vernon growled. The Doctor wasn't intimidated at all. In fact he didn't even seem to care as he spoke. "You know people always get one about my chin but hey I actually feel better about myself when I look at your neck." The Doctor said.

The Dursley's stalked off and the Doctor looked to his right and what he saw surprised him. He saw Minerva Mcgonagall looking right at him. The Doctor looked at her. Her eyes beckoned him. Then She walked away from the Exhibit leaving the Doctor standing there.

 **Okay business first. I am creating a poll to see if the should ride in the compartment with Harry (kinda like Lupin sort of did). Now reveiwing time what did you think what could I do better on.**


	3. The Job offer

**Chapter three is out. First off thankyou so much viking penguin for being the first to review. Next on my list. Talking about how the poll of weather the Doctor rides with Harry or not.**

 **yes: 1**

 **no: 0**

 **Now then. With that done we can continue have fun guys.**

 **I've decided to try a new thing. To update more I will upload the beginning of a new chapter and then I will slowly update that same chapter up until the chapters end tell me if its a good idea or not in the review. Why is it being tried. Well because it's a thing respect the thing. Thank you Doctor, any way I should probably mention something i forgot in the last two chapters which is that I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. The rights to the world, and characters, and almost everything belongs to BBC and J.K. Rowling. IT'S A THING! Yes that's quite enough Doctor. Any way lets keep on going shall we.**

The Doctor followed Minerva Mcgonagall. He was surprised to turn the corner to see her staring right at him. "Hello," She said. She most obviously addressing the Doctor. "Er... hello there professor." The Doctor replied. The transfiguration teacher didn't seem to look surprised at the fact that the Doctor knew who she was. "Yes well then... Doctor here is a letter from Dumbledore." She said shoving the letter into his hands without him even saying a word. The she looked round making sure that they were the only ones there. Then she disapparated. The Doctor just stood before hearing a loud, SPLASH! Coming from the reptile house.

Knowing exactly what just happened he ran back the exhibit laughing. His happy laughter would not last very long though as he followed the Dursleys to he car. Where he knew exactly what was coming. They were in the car. The Doctor was just sitting there plugging his ears as everything unfolded. Then Peirse spoke. "Harry was talking to it weren't you Harry." The Doctor saw Harry's face go white as a sheet. When they got back Vernon had waited until Piers had left. He tried to get the Doctor to go upstairs to the guest room (not wanting the Doctor to get involved) but the Doctor just politely refused. He saw VErnon's extremely red face as he scolded Harry. "Cupboard...go...no meals..." Then he started on the Doctor. "You... get... upstairs... deal with you... later." The Doctor walked upstairs to the guest room. He had he walked over and put his hand on the TARDIS. "Hey old girl." He said. He had somehow convinced Vernon to help him take the TARDIS up to the guest room. He called it a family heirloom. Of course Vernon had complained.

The Doctor Checked looked at the letter and opened it as he began to read it.

 _Dear Doctor,_

 _It has been a while since I last interacted with you. I met you some 13 years ago but you haven't met me yet. You told me to send you this letter asking if you wanted to be the Astronomy teacher or not. I don't understand exactly why you would want me to ask you that in the past but here it is. At turns out Aurora decided to quit and we need a new professor anyway._

 _From your friend, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _P.S. no need to write back just meet me in my office on the first day of school._

The Doctor looked at the letter. His future self wanted him to teach Astronomy. Or did he. THe Doctor knew time could be rewritten but he knew himself, and himself would want to make sure that his past self got the job like he did. So the Doctor decided that he was going to take the job. But first he would have to meet Hagrid and other things so he decided that where the next Chapter comes he would not interfere with weather or not Harry gets his letter.

 **That was a ton a fun tel me what you thought of this Chapter. I thought bout a lot and tried all kinds if things and thought this made most sense. Now before we say anything I was going to have the Doctor teach history of magic but to do that well and without boarding himself to death he would need the TARDIS which is dead for the next 7 years of his life.**


	4. Letter's From No One

**Sorry I havn't updated in a while been busy. Any way so far it seems that the Doctor will be riding in the same compartment as Harry and Ron. Also I would like to clarify that we are using Matt Doctor. So now I know you guys have been waiting so I'm excited to write this chapter for you.**

The Doctor was reading Mary Poppins when he heard a knock on the door."Come on in Harry." THe Doctor said knowing that Harry was the only who knocked. Harry opened the door. His eyes were red from the amount he had most surely cried while being locked in his cupboard but he was smiling all the same. The Doctor knew that Harry wouldn't want to make him worry so the Doctor didn't mention it. "So finally let you out did they?" He asked. Harry nodded. "They did Doctor and now its summer. Dudley's friends are here everyday." Harry said sighing. Then there was banging on the door. "LET US IN CUZ!" Dudley said menacingly. The Doctor took Harry and put him in the closet. "Keep quiet." The Doctor said. Dudley then opened the door and walked in. "Thanks for knocking first." The Doctor said. "Ah... whatever. Where's the kid." Dudley snarled. "I dunno." The Doctor replied.

Dudley scoffed. "Don't lie to me." He growled. The Doctor was not intimidated. Dudley was getting annoyed with the fact that he just couldn't seem to get the Doctor to bend to his will. He picked up one of the books by the Doctors bed (which he was sitting on) and threw it at him. The Doctor casually moved back avoiding the book completely. "WHY DON'T YOU EVER DO WHAT I TELL YOU!?" Dudley screamed his friend nodding in agreement. "Because I've seen things a lot scarier than you could ever imagine." The answered thinking back to the Daleks he had fought so many times. Dudley was getting redder with anger. "You're gonna regret not giving me what I want." Dudley threatened. "Doubtful." The Doctor replied cooly. Dudley was getting very angry but he decided that the Doctor was a waste of his time. "Let's go the idiot must be somewhere else." And with that Dudley and his gang left. Harry came out of the closet having peeked through the door. He was about to say thank you but was interrupted by Vernon Dursley's shouts.

"POTTER GET THE MAIL!" Harry silently groaned and went to get the mail. The Doctor went down to the Kitchen. "DAD HARRY"S STILL GOT A LETTER!" Dudley yelled. it was only 30 second before Vernon got hold of the Hogwarts letter and yelled at all of them to get out. The Doctor stayed behind. "I said to get out." Vernon spoke shakily. "Why, I already know about Harry's strange problem." The Doctor replied. All the color drained from Vernon's face. "You had better not of," Vernon started but the Doctor interrupted him. "Didn't tell a soul, not going to tell a soul his world want to keep itself a secret." The Doctor said. VErnon regained some of the color on his face and began pacing. "So what should we do?" He asked Petunia. "We say no?" She suggested. The conversation went on for a couple more minutes. "You're right that seems best." They had finally agreed to just not answer. THe Doctor walked out of the room. He saw Harry on the floor having been beaten by Dudley. "Up you go!" The Doctor exclaimed happily lifting Harry into his feet.

The next day Dudley was sent to get the mail. As the Doctor entered the kitchen he narrowly dodged Dudley's smelting stick as the kid went to get the mail. "THERE'S ANOTHER ONE HARRY J. POTTER THE LITTLE WHINGING SURREY 4 PRIVET DRIVE THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS!" Dudley yelled. Vernon made a choking noise. He ran to the door pushing the Doctor out of the way. "Oi!" The Doctor yelled but Vernon didn't pay attention. Harry went after him jumping on his back. Vernon beat both him and Dudley and sent them away. "Put him in the kids second room." The Doctor suggested. Vernon glared at him. "No the little tyke needs that extra room for all his stuff." Vernon growled. "Why to hold all of his broken toys." The Doctor scoffed. Vernon gave him a venomous look. "Look you want him to not get his letter so change where he sleeps." The Doctor explained. Vernon nodded. The Doctor then went outside to get a glimpse of an owl. Instead he saw a tabby cat with strange markings around its eyes. "Yes hello there professor." The Doctor said knowing that the cat was in fact Mcgonnigal.

"Their moving him to the smallest bedroom in the house." The Doctor informed. The cat nodded and vanished with a loud CRACK!

THe Doctor walked back into the house as if nothing had happened. He smiled knowing that his being here wasn't going to alter the major course of time.

 **This took forever sorry about that any way I need to ask you a question. Should the Doctor be in with Harry when Harry battles voldemort in his first year. Say in the review. Also I should mention that I will be having less time to write as I am going to star school on the 20th of August.**


	5. My old wheels back

**First things first, Thank you for such positive reviews, how ever don't hesitate to be a little negative if you think there's anything I should improve on. Second I'm working on a pokemon story. I will update you on when I've completed the first chapter via this story. Any way on with the Story-**

 **On with the amazing story that would only be better with me in it!**

 **Wade I already told you that this isn't your story.**

 **Well tell them the other news!**

 **Yes, fine.**

 **Wade has "convinced" me to write a fanfiction about him to it will be rated T at most. And by "convinced" I do mean that he basically ordered me to write one at gunpoint.**

The Doctor had been laughing his head off all week with the creative ways that the wizarding world was trying to send the letters to Harry.

"In the dozen eggs that the milk man gave you? What?" The Doctor had asked that day. He was extremely happy to know that even though it was already funny in the books the real life version of it was a million times more funny. Harry might not have gotten the letter but he had a laugh with the Doctor all the same about the amount of torture this was to the dursleys. It was like this day after day up until sunday or so the Dursley's had thought. Vernon came into the kitchen looking pale and tired but smiling all the same. "No post on sundays." He reminded everyone gleefully. The Doctor laughed on the inside. _Oh if he only knew what was coming._ The Doctor thought to himself. Then a letter flew through the chimney and hit Vernon in the face. "What the," Vernon got up and went to examine the chimney. He grunted and began to turn. Another letter flew out of the chimney of the electric fire. Soon a whole river of letters were flying through all sorts of places. The Doctor saw them being forced through the doors which had been boarded shut, he forced through the windows, from the pipes that led to the tap, amazingly he saw a stream of letters coming from the toaster.

"That does it!" Vernon burst out. "I am tired of theses damn letters! All of you pack your bags just a few clothes and be back here ready to go in an hour!" He Doctor grabbed his suitcase and filled hit with clothes all of which were exactly the same as his suit apart from some pajamas. One hour later everyone was squeezed into the car towards a destination that was unknown to the Dursley's the Doctor knew perfectly well where they were going. They drove for an hour in silence and the Doctor was losing his mind. He knew where they were going and he knew he had to wait but he hated waiting. "Do you think-" The Doctor started but Vernon hushed him. "But-" "Quiet." Vernon ordered the Doctor. About six hours later they had stopped at a worn looking hotel. They bought themselves a room. The Doctor wasn't allowed to stay with them so he bought himself and Harry a room.

"Why did Uncle Vernon want us to leave so soon and why can't I get my letter?" Harry asked the Doctor. "I would really like to answer that question but I can't right now, trust me you will learn soon enough." The Doctor said. Then they fell to sleep. The next day the hotel manager came up to all of them at breakfast. "is one of you Mr. H. Potter?" Harry was about to speak but Vernon piped up. "I am thank you!" Then he took the letter. Knowing that this wasn't going to work he took them all to the car. But on the way out the Doctor heard a whooshing noise. A noise he was all too familiar with. He looked to his right and he saw the TARDIS. It seemed to be operational but just to be sure he snapped his fingers. Sure enough the Doors opened. He looked at the Dursley's who were staring at him. "What the hell was that?" Vernon asked. "Go on to your destination I got my old wheels back." The Doctor then walked into the TARDIS. "You not supposed to be up and about yet dear." The Doctor said. The TARDIS hummed in reply. The Doctor went around the the console pressing each of them. A minute later he had materialized right next to the fire place.

He walked out of the TARDIS and everyone was staring. "Hello." He locked the TARDIS and looked around the small shack. "This place is a dump I'll be right back." The Doctor said going into the TARDIS. The Doctor came out with some very nice blankets and was pulling some beds with rope. "Well then, tuck in." The Doctor said. The Dursley's and Harry stared. "Well pick a bed." The Doctor said in an impatient voice. The Dursley's all chose a bed staying as far away from the Doctor as possible. Harry however got into the bed right next to the Doctor. "Now then everyone get goods night rest it's gonna be an early morning tomorrow." The Doctor informed.

 **Sorry that this one took so long. I've been getting school stuff ready and I had to go camping. Anyway Apart from those stories there might be some more I'm working on that aren't mentioned in this story.**


	6. Relevation

**Okay Sorry I havn't updated in a while I've been busy.**

 **From now on you guys are going to get more detail from me**

 **Also this the Harry Potter book version so some things will be in different from the movie.**

The Doctor didn't sleep that night. He was sprawled across his bed in his pajamas (normal pinstriped pajamas but he didn't take off the bowtie) thinking deeply about his new job at hogwarts. He checked his silver watch. "11:55" He read to no one in particular. He glanced at Harry. It was pitch black but the Doctor could almost hear that Harry's heart was pounding in his chest. The Doctor grinned as his watch beeped at twelve.

BOOM!

Everyone except Dudley bolted up right. The Doctor jumped out of bed and sprinted to the door casually opening it. Standing there soaked in the rain was the half-giant Rubeus Hagrid. "Well hello there Doctor." Hagrid greeted the Doctor. "Hello, Hagrid." The Doctor replied in a higher voice than he meant to (he had always respected Hagrid) as he let him inside. "Couldn' make us a cup o' tea could yeh s'not been an easy journey." Hagrid requested politely his eyes falling on the fireplace. He scoffed and squatted over it. A minute later he stood up a fire blazing filling the room with very welcome heat. "Um... who are you?" Harry asked. "Harry this is Hagrid." The Doctor answered grinning. "GET OUT!" Vernon demanded. The Doctor slowly walked toward him. "Look you can't keep his heritage a secret forever." The Doctor told him. "What heritage?" Harry questioned.

"You're not a normal boy you are a wizard." The Doctor informed. Vernon was purple with rage. He started on The Doctor but was soon stopped by Hagrid. "Stay there Dursley." He growled. Vernon's purple face almost instantly went white. The Doctor chuckled to himself. "I'm a what?" Harry asked. The Doctor sighed. "Your parents had magical powers." He explained. "You were never supposed to have this for a life." The Doctor grimaced sitting down his childish demeanor disappearing. "What?" Harry asked almost looking as though he didn't want to hear the answer, almost being the key word. "Well Harry not all wizards were caring like your mum and dad." The Doctor informed him. "There was one wizard who went badder than bad he turned down right psychotic." The Doctor began telling Harry about the past he could never remember.

Harry had gasped at the end of the revelation. The Doctor felt angry at Voldemort for just how much like the Daleks the Dark wizard was. Harry slowly turned to look at the Dursley's his face reddening. He was also struggling to stay calm. "You never told me." Harry stated in a shaky voice. "Doesn't matter." Vernon said standing his ground. "You're abnormal and we will not stand for it you will not do anything with his information understand boy?" Petunia barked threateningly. The Doctor had finally lost his temper with the Dursley's. He got and quickly walked up to Vernon glaring at his pale face. "You kept him in the dark. You abused him. Made him do your work. You never told him the story and now he knows. Hagrid, the wizarding world, and I have all come into play now, you don't have the right to say no." THe Doctor informed him in a deathly calm voice.

 **I will update sooner next time.**


	7. Reading the Letter

At those words something sparked in Vernon. He roared with rage. "THIS BOY IS ABNORMAL! HE'S A FREAK AND HE WILL NOT DO ANYTHING WITH THIS INFORMATION AND HE WILL ACT LIKE A NORMAL BOY!" The Doctor was sprayed with spit but held his ground with his arms crossed behind his back. "Sorry to break it to you but it's not your choice anymore. In fact it was never really your choice in the first place." The Doctor said in a very scary tone while still sounding quite calm. The pure eeriness of his voice clamped Vernon's mouth shut, but the Doctor knew it was only for the time being. However, satisfied with his work the Doctor clapped his hands and stepped back. "Now how's about we all let Harry read his letter and get his birthday cake." The Doctor said his voice returning to it's light happy tone. Hagrid looked embarrassed. "Er, well I kind o' dropped it on me way 'ere" Hagrid admitted. "Don't worry I planned for that." The Doctor said as he strolled into the Tardis. He walked back out holding a large chocolate cake.

Dudley licked his lips and started to walk towards the cake. Hagrid stepped in front of him. "This is the last thing that yeh would need Dursley." He said menacingly causing Dudley to back off in fear his pig eyes still focused on the cake. The Doctor chuckled before speaking. "So Hagrid I think it's time to give Harry his letter." Hagrid nodded and pulled the yellow envelope out of his pocket and gave it to Harry. The Doctor stood and smiled as Harry read the address (which was written neatly in emerald green ink) out loud.

 _To: H. Potter_

 _Spot on the ground._

 _Old cabin_

Harry looked amazed that not even a full day had passed and yet the letter was perfectly addressed to him. He then read the rest of the letter out loud.

 _Mr. H. Potter_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. You will find a list of_ _necessary items in the envelope. We want to know if you will attend and expect your owl by no later than september 9th._

 _Your's sincerely,_

 _Professor M. Mcgonagall_

Harry stood there for a second looking at the paper in disbelief. Vernon however had regained his courage and spoke up. "He will not be going." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Why not!?" Harry asked. "Because I said so boy!" Vernon snapped back. Harry flinched a little. The Doctor stepped in. "Okay, so you said so. He's not going because you said so." The Doctor said. "Tell me, how would you stop a man that you are 1/3 the size of?" This made Vernon shut up. "Okay now... this time make sure it sticks." The Doctor said. He backed up. "Now, everyone get a good night sleep big day tomorrow." He said clapping his hands together. "NO!" The Dursleys all said in unison running outside of the shack. The Doctor laughed and got into the bed. "All of you in a bed we are getting up early tomorrow." the Doctor said.


	8. update

**Due to things beyond my control as well as my lack of interest to keep going, I have decided to discontinue this story... actually let me try that again, I'm not discontinuing it, but i am putting it on hold for a while longer to work on other projects as well as other things i have going on in my life.**


	9. The Doctor at Grinngotts

Harry awoke with a start. He didn't bother opening his eyes. He laid there breathing deeply in an effort to convince himself everything that happened was a dream. When he opened his eyes he would be in his cupboard, no Doctor, no Hagrid, no magic.

There was a loud tapping noise. Petunia at the door. Harry opened his eyes and looked around the cabin. His eyes fell upon the large owl trying to enter. With a feeling of ecstasy Harry scrambled to his feet and went to open the window. The owl flew in and dropped the newspaper on the half-giant. He heard jingling and looked in its direction to find The Doctor rummaging through Hagrid's coat.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked looking at Hagrid worriedly.

"Paying the messenger." The Doctor replied pulling out a number of bronze coins.

Harry looked at the owl as it flew to The Doctor holding out the small leather bag on its leg. The Doctor put the coins in there without missing a beat. The Owl flew off the moment the Doctor retracted his hand.

Harry ran and shook Hagrid waking him up. The half-giant yawned loudly and stretched his arms as he stood up.

"Alright Harry… Doctor?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Considering what Harry was thinking this morning you could say he's better than alright." The Doctor said.

Harry looked at him wondering if he could read minds. The Doctor clapped his hand together and went into the TARDIS.

"So Hagrid since you can't use magic now that you have Harry I want to invite you inside." He said gesturing to the TARDIS.

Hagrid looked at the TARDIS and then back at the Doctor.

"Are you serious Doctor you think I can fit in that?" He asked.

"It's not possible." Harry agreed.

The Doctor smile. He could feel a little pride rising in himself. He straightened his bowtie and walked over to Harry. He squatted down to Harry's level.

"Now Harry you should know by now…" He began.

"I came to your house unexpectedly, you made the glass vanish from a petting zoo, my ship appeared in the cabin out of nowhere when you got to this cabin," He said listing off the different things that were unexplainable, yet had still happened.

"I'm the Doctor… I don't do Impossible." He said, his dark green eyes meeting with Harry's Emerald green ones.

Harry nodded. The Doctor walked over to the TARDIS. He was pleased to see Harry's stunned face when he walked in. He was also more pleased to see that Hagrid managed to squeeze in.

"Blimey, Doctor are you sure you don't use magic?" The Half-Giant asked.

The Doctor shook his head. He could feel a little pride rising inside him.

"We'll be going to Diagon Alley then?" He asked rhetorically.

"What's Diagon Alley?" Harry asked curiously.

"A place where I will not able to deny the existence of magic. Not that I can anyway too much has happened." The Doctor said.

He ran around the Console. Pulling Levers and pushing buttons. The room began to shake. There was a whorping noise and it stopped.

"There we go landed right inside the Leaky Cauldron." The Doctor said.

"Hah perfect spot perfect landing it's not often that happens." He said sniffing.

He ran to the doors smiling.

"Oh this is like a dream come true." He said throwing the doors open.

There were several people pointing their wands at him.

"Okay the dream was slightly different." He said looking at them.

Hagrid looked out.

"Now you lot put those away. He's with me." The Giant said.

Seeing the huge giant immediately changed their disposicion towards the Doctor. The Doctor stepped out of the box and looked around at the room. It was dark and smelled strongly of Alcohol and Smoke. He looked to admire his parking abilities. He had parked the TARDIS right next to the cauldron that gave this building it's name. Harry stepped out of the TARDIS. Everyone looked at him. The Moment his scar was noticed everyone bustled up to meet him.

Everyone shook his hand. As they did no one noticed the Doctor moving to talk with someone else. Professor Quirrell. He held out his hand.

"Hello I'm the Doctor." He said.

Quirrell shook his hand.

"H-hello D-Doctor. I've b-been m-m-m-made aware th-that you'll be teaching astronomy this y-y-year, c-correct?" He asked.

"Yes I am." The Doctor said.

"And you are Defense Against the Dark Arts right?" He asked.

He had a conversation with Quirrell. While pretending to be a teacher he was pleasant enough. Hagrid grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Must get going lots ter buy." He said.

"Right of course." The Doctor said.

They went out to a large brick wall. The Doctor looked at it as if there was nothing more Fascinating.

Hagrid opened the walk way. As he and Harry went on. With Harry looking around. The Doctor however pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. It buzzed as he scanned the wall. He looked at the Scanner. He smiled widely.

He ran around looking at everything as excitedly as Harry. He ran around the shops.

"This is amazing." He said.

"Completely amazing. I would be a man of science but magic is the only explanation here." He said.

He went with Hagrid and Harry into Gringotts. This was the place he wanted to really see. To understand inside and out. There was so much to learn here. And he wasn't going to miss out on any of it.

They walked through a huge marble hall. The Doctor looked around excitedly. The didn't seem to notice him at all but he was amazed with all of this. He looked around.

"This craftsmanship of this place has got to be applauded." He said.

"This place is… beyond amazing it's mind boggling." He said with a grin.

They walked up the the front desk where they would ask for Harry's key.

"Mr. Potter would like to make a withdrawal." Hagrid said.

The goblin looked at Harry.

"And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" The Goblin asked.

"Oh I got here somewhere." The Half-Giant replied rummaging through his pockets.

The Doctor looked around curiously.

"You're dressed quite strangely for a wizard." The Goblin said.

"What? Oh right." The Doctor said.

"I'm not a wizard. Special Permissions." He said with a smile.

The goblin didn't smile.

"Good for you." He said.

"Who built this building. It's very well built. Quite beautiful. Almost as good as my box." He said,

The Goblin seemed to ignore him. They were led to a cart. The Doctor got in and looked around.

"Oh boy."He said looking at Hagrid with uncertainty.

When in the large vault that held Harry's small fortune The Doctor grinned some.

"Didn't think yer mum and dad would leave yeh with nothing did yeh?" He asked.

"Now then. Vault 713 correct?" He asked.

"How did you…" Griphook asked.

"It's fine. Dumbledore trusts him." Hagrid said.

"What's in vault 713?" Harry asked.

"Sorry Harry. Secret stuff. Can't tell you." The Doctor said.

Harry nodded.

When the door was opened The Doctor's eyes fell on the grubby little package. He smiled as Hagrid picked it up and stuffed it in his coat pocket.

They left shortly after to shop for Harry's gifts.

The Doctor smiled widely. He had plans for today.

All Harry needed now was a wand. He went off to get one while the Doctor and Hagrid went to buy him a present. Hagrid was getting him an owl. The Doctor was getting him something a bit different.

He walked over to the TARDIS and pulled a switch. He was going back in time. He return a few minutes after Harry and Hagrid had gotten to the leaky cauldron. He stepped out if the TARDIS with a parcel in hand.

He knelt down next to Harry.

"Harry… you are a very special boy" He said.

Harry just looked at him.

"I'm not that special." He said.

"Of course you are… you don't need to have any particular talent or power to be special." The Doctor said.

"Because what's special about you isn't your scar… it isn't your power as a wizard. It's that you are Harry Potter. The Only Harry Potter in the world. You were the most special boy in the world to your parents." He said.

"Being special is funny. Because no one is one in a million not really." The Doctor said.

"It means that you carve your own path. That you do great things of your own power and will. And to two particular people you were the greatest thing to happen. And sometimes you may need a reminder of those people." He said.

He handed Harry the Parcel. Harry opened it. It was a picture of the Doctor standing next to a man with messy black black hair. And woman with emerald green eyes.

Harry looked at the Doctor. He smiled tearing a bit.

"Happy Birthday Harry." He said.

Harry threw his arms around the Doctor.

"Thank you." He said.

The Doctor smiled widely. He stood up.

"Now then. Time to get home." He said. "Hagrid I think you can find your way back from here correct?"

"I can Doctor." Hagrid said.

The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS.

"Good. C'mon Harry. Best not keep your Aunt and Uncle waiting." He said.

He closed the TARDIS door and with a whorping noise it disappeared from the leaky cauldron.

 **You said Harry deserved something special. I don't know about you but that's my take on something special.**


	10. Journey from the Hogwarts Express

The Doctor spent a lot of time with Harry tutoring him helping him memorize his books. The Doctor himself read the books in detail. There was so much he didn't know about this world. And he wanted to learn. He smiled as the days drew nearer.

On that fateful day the Doctor of course cheated. He went to the TARDIS when Harry left. He stepped in rubbed the console.

"Alright dear. Let's go meet some wizards." He said.

The TARDIS seemed to whir in response. He grinned and began to run around the console his feet tapping loudly against the glass floor. He pushed buttons and flipped switched and finally putting his hand on it's cold silver handle. He pulled the final lever.

The TARDIS slowly began to make a whorping sound and dematerialized. It began to shake some since he was the only one flying a six pilot ship. He smiled and laughed as he braced himself for a landing. He pulled the lever again making it materialize in the cargo area of the train.

He walked over to the compartment that Harry and Ron were sitting at. He came in and sat down across from them.

"Hello Harry," He greeted.

"Hi Doctor." Harry said.

"And you must be Ron Weasley." The Doctor said holding out his hand.

Ron shook it.

"Anyways what were you guys talking about?" He asked.

"We're talking about not really being especially rich." Harry said.

"Great." The Doctor said.

They all talked for some time before the door opened. The Doctor immediately recognized that pale skin and blond hair for Draco Malfoy.

"So it's true what they're saying on the train Harry Potter is in this compartment." Draco sneered.

Harry didn't speak. The Doctor knew that Harry had met Malfoy before. The Doctor didn't speak.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." The Rich Boy said.

"Ah hello." The Doctor said getting up brightly.

"I'm the new astronomy teacher. And you must be one of the Malfoy's." He said shaking his hand brightly.

"Good to meet you. Very good to meet you. Truly brilliant." The Doctor bantered.

"Now then… you'd best get back to your own compartment. Don't need to bother with us." He said ushering them out. He then closed the compartment door. The Doctor also left feeling that he wanted to get to the opening feast. He hated waiting. It was awful.

"I'll be back soon. Well I say soon. It'll be soon for me. For you it'll be a couple hours. If you meet a brown haired girl, be nice to her." He said running off.

He brushed past Hermione and Neville on his way to the TARDIS.

"Ah Hello." He said.

"Oh Hello Sir… are you one of the professors?" Hermione asked.

"Professor. Doctor or just Doctor. Or Professor, or clear off though I'm not sure that last one is actually a name." The Doctor said.

"Where are your robes?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I don't have any. Not technically a magical person. Just… similar." The Doctor said.

"Anyway, you are crying. I'm not good with crying people. I usually end up getting into Scuffles when people cry. Terrible luck." He rambled.

"It's m-my toad sir… I've lost him." Neville sniffed.

"Ah yes… your toad…" The Doctor said uncertainly.

He had an unshakable feeling he was about to go looking for that toad. If one of them asked he didn't think he could say no.

"Sir… could you-" Hermione began.

"Absolutely not. I have to do something more important that finding a toad." The Doctor interrupted.

He turned around and stalked off. He sighed and walked back to them the three of them huddled in the narrow hall.

"Hey… Neville is it?" He asked.

"Don't give up. He'll turn up." He said and rubbed Neville's head. "You'd look good in a fez." He said.

He Walked off to the TARDIS.

He walked inside the blue box and walked up to the console.

"Now then dear should we be fashionably late?" He asked with a smile grasping a silver handle on the console.

He pulled it down and the TARDIS began to make a whorping noise. He smiled and ran around the console.

"Next stop. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He declared.

"Geronimo."


End file.
